goop_officialfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Blossom
|image = File:Blossom.jpg |caption = Blossom's unofficial artwork |full name = Princess Blossom the Gooptar |aliases = Blossom Princess |gender = Female |species = Gooptar |faction = Good |abilities = Magical powers Political power |height = 5' |weight = 90 lbs |allies = Goop Bing Draclo Tawnya Marco the Elder |enemies = King Grex |voice actor = Unknown}} Princess Blossom is a supporting protagonist of Toshiko's Goop video game series. She was designed by aspiring video game developer Justin Wolfe and lacks a finalized voice actress as of now. She is the benevolent and beautiful ruler of the Gooptar Kingdom, as well as the romantic interest of series protagonist Goop. Princess Blossom lives in the Gooptar Kingdom, a peaceful, old-fashioned-yet-modern kingdom that she rules from her castle. With her adviser and local guru Marco the Elder at her side, she oversees the entirety of her kingdom and often helps her boyfriend Goop as he protects it from threats. Blossom is a female Gooptar, and as such, she is much taller than usual. She is a 5 foot tall Gooptar with hot pink skin. The irises of her eyes are the same color. She wears a crown on her head with a small red heart-shaped crystal on the front. The crest on her head is always pulled back, similar to a pony tail. She has long eyelashes and red lipstick. Her dress is light pink with a red heart on its chest. The shoulders of her dress are large and puffy, and being a female, her hands are smaller than a male Gooptar's arms. Her dress reaches all the way down to the floor. She also wears a pair of rarely-seen red shoes. Princess Blossom is generally portrayed as the ditzy blonde, without necessarily being blonde. She is a very girly-girl, as opposed to Tawnya's tomboy personality. She is BFFs with Tawnya, as well as the significant other of her hero, Goop. She may have also picked up some of Goop's personality, as she can be very sarcastic and snarky towards King Grex, mostly during the original Goop's World. She always speaks her mind and isn't shy. Blossom is said to have some sort of powers over the Magic Opals, although this power is never really shown. This supposed power is the reason why Grex kidnaps her. Princess Blossom, as the ruler of the kingdom, possesses immense political power and has an entire army of guards at her disposal. However, in Goop's Big World, she is capable of utilizing her long-mentioned power over the Magic Opals to produce a controllable star projectile, create a small force field, and even control certain enemies with magic. *'Goop': Goop is in a romantic relationship with the princess. He is constantly saving her from the clutches of King Grex. Blossom is the driving force for the events of Goop's World. At the end of the game, Goop is shown flying her home with his Wing Form after rescuing her from King Grex. *'Bing': Bing and Princess Blossom are very close friends, but obviously not as close as Goop and Princess Blossom. *'King Grex': Grex is understandably Blossom's least favorite person in the world. He is always kidnapping her to harness her power over the Magic Opals, and he's always trying to destroy her boyfriend Goop. She can be very snarky and sarcastic towards her, much to her amusement and his anger. She is aware that her power over the Magic Opals is what Grex needs, and will never relinquish it to him, no matter what. *'Tawnya': Blossom and Tawnya are what can be described as "BFFs". They always seem to do everything together. She is the "girly-girl" to Tawnya's "tomboy". *'Marco the Elder': Blossom was raised from early childhood by Marco and treats him as somewhat of an adoptive grandfather. He is almost always seen at her side and serves as a sort of royal adviser. *''When I think of really evil colors, 'yellow' isn't exactly what I had in mind.'' (said to King Grex) *In the original draft of Goop's World, Princess Blossom did not exist. *Princess Blossom's signature color is Pink. *Princess Blossom's original name was "Princess Botto". *Princess Blossom's crest originally did not resemble a ponytail. Blossom.jpg|Blossom's unofficial artwork Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Gooptars Category:Female characters